Cosmic
"The time walker. A dangerous and unpredictable creature. A mutant Cythroian, possibly the last of his kind. The species that exiled him into madness. Once his madness was cured... he was... different. More dangerous. More... normal." - Terzeon Name: Cosmic Species: Mutant Age: Unknown Powers: Nightmare abilities, Levitation, Immortality, Dark, Claws, Ability to open his chest and show a person their worst nightmare, Electric, Time. Weakness: Light, Fire, Earth, Water, Ice, Magic, Chaos. Backstory Cosmic was born a hero sided Cythorian who was slightly insane with nightmare powers and banished from his home planet and forbidden from returning. He arived on Mobius many years later with his mental health being fully insane and began working for DB during the years of east mobius when Bilster was alive, he commonly worked along side Xion however the two argued alot and when DB fell and Xion fleed with the fleet,Cosmic was left alone and he entered a old shutdown lab and mutated himself into his Cythorian Mutant Form. He had a huge rivalry with Xion calling him "The abomination" while Xion calls Cosmic a freak very commonly, the two had declaired war on each other with but in the end they ended up destroying both there armys. Despite being invininciable,he still feels pain and in turn can go through torchure forever and not die. He later returned to meet Bash and Peter and Typhoon in the Epsilon cave and after creeping out the 3 of them normally he revealed his new ability,he can open the stripes on his chest to open up his whole chest to reveal the person who looks into it's worst nightmare causing them to freeze in fear,however once it happens it apears to the person looking at cosmic's face that cosmic closes his eyes like he is even afraid of it. He later was allowed to join the Dark Alligence as a Dark Council member much to Xion's dislike, after the alligence fell he joined Cerberus. Despite being immortal Cosmic hates being alive, being able to see all of time allows him to have no suprise or fun in his life, knowing what will happen when makes Cosmic's life a missery no matter how much he hides it. He later leaves Cerberus and joins Skar and the empire. He later returned to Cerberus around 2 weeks before the Empire fell and even assisted Cerberus in defeating the Empire giving visions of the future to them. About a full year after the empire fell, Galaxus helped Cosmic regain his sanity, making him more dangerous then ever as with his new sanity he had Terzeon build him a metalic battle suit that would grately increase cosmic's abilities in combat. Personallity Cosmic's personallity depends on who he is around, if he is around heroes he trys to either creep them out or scare then while around villains he remains quiet while still annoying slightly however a large majority of the time he is silent waiting in the darkness watching and observing. His mind sees absent from the situation most of the time. Forms Cosmic originally upon joining DB had a Mask Form which allowed him to double his normall nightmares abilities however after mutating himself he lost this form and gained the power into his default body. He also has a Mobian form which allows him his normal powers but allows him to walk and allows him to appear like a mobian and do normal mobian things. Theme * = Same as above explination "You’re gonna get kicked off of your throne" Cosmic's hate for Xion. "You think you’re gonna hurt me, Get ready to get dirty" - * "You created this beast inside" - Cosmic's mutant like appearence "Tonight, get ready for a fight" - Xion and Cosmic's many fights. "To ride my circus for a psycho" - Cosmic's insanity Gallery Ultimate Cosmic.png|Ultimate Cosmic Cosmic's Minions.png|Minions Category:Villans Category:Evil Category:Dark Category:Mutants Category:Cythorian Category:Cythorians Category:Time Walker